


Green

by ackles_ass_equation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Sam Winchester, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: Sam thinks Dean is flirting with someone on their date.





	Green

Dean loves Sunday mornings. He knows it’s cheesy, but he just can’t help it. Especially with what comes along with Sunday mornings. Sunday mornings mean sleeping in and cuddling up next to his (ridiculously big) little brother and soak up all his body warmth.

This Sunday morning though was interrupted by the most annoying alarm clock to ever exist.

He heard Sam groan and then a smack of Sam hitting the snooze button.

Dean rolled over and slung an arm over Sam’s torso and sighed contently.

“Dean, come on, it’s time to wake up baby.”

“Wanna cuddle,” Dean mumbled into Sam’s chest.

“We have stuff to do today,” Sam smiled and kissed the top of Dean’s head. “How about after we get everything done today, we’ll go out and have a good time and then we’ll come home and cuddle?”

“Five more minutes,” Dean tried.

“Let’s go, lazy, I’ll make you breakfast.”

Sam managed to dislodge himself from Dean to get dressed and start making them breakfast. Dean, of course, didn't come into the kitchen until he could smell the food being made from down the hall.

They ate, got dressed, and set out on their day.

After hours of talking to a professor that Dean could not for the life understand why he wouldn’t stop talking, Dean and Sam both agreed they could use a drink. Plus, Sam still had a promise to keep.

After a beer or two, Dean realized he recognized a familiar face across the room.

Dean quickly polished off his beer, excused himself to Sam, and went over to have a quick chat. The whole conversation couldn't have lasted more than three minutes. But when Dean walked back over to Sam, he didn’t even get the chance to get to say anything before he aw Sam paying the tab.

“Home,” Sam stated simply, not looking at his brother.

The ride back to the bunker was silent with Sam staring out the window menacingly the whole way there. When they got to the bunker, Sam went straight to their room, got undressed, got into bed, and turned off his bedside lamp.

Dean soon followed suit, still confused, especially since Sam was laying on his side facing away from Dean.

Dean lightly poked Sam on his shoulder.

“Sam?”

“Go to sleep, Dean. I’m not in the mood tonight.”

“You said we would cuddle tonight.”

Sam groaned and rolled over and started to put his arm around Dean but Dean pushed his arm away.

“Don’t wanna cuddle if you’re going to be all pissy about it,” Dean pouted.

“Don’t wanna cuddle if you’re going to be flirting with other men on our dates,” Sam mocked through gritted teeth.

Dean sat up, thoroughly bewildered at this point.

“When was I flirting with men on our dates?”

Sam gave him a pointed look.

“Tonight.”

“Are you talking about when I was talking to Matt?”

“Is that what his name was?”

“You didn’t recognize him? He was a witness from that werewolf case a few weeks ago in Connecticut.”

Sam’s face softened and Dean can tell he’s about to apologize.

Dean leaned in and kissed softly him before he can say anything.

“He was happy to hear that we had finally gotten together. He told me that he had high hopes for the both us from the moment we interviewed him. He asked when the wedding was, we laughed, and I came back over to you. But you were being grouchy so we came home.”

Dean rolled over and pulled Sam’s arm around his torso.

“You know how you can make this up to me though?”

“Hmm?”

“Jealous sex is really hot.”

 


End file.
